kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Schurr
"It's magnificent." - Garfield while watching a KND treehouse burn to the ground. Garfield Schurr is a member of the Delightful Children in the Out of Mind universe. He first appeared in the one shot "Mad World", where he spoke out against the Kids New Dictatorship and was brutally beaten. His fellow students later threw him off the roof of the school to get out of having to work in broccoli mines. Garfield reappears in "Out of Mind", being apart of the main team, Triton Squad. KND: Universe Garfield appears in the KND: Universe, along with other kids with a juvie record hired by Father. The gathered kids become the Delightful Children 2.0, Father's own black ops squad. During the events of KND: Civil War, as the KND was caught in a civil war, Garfield along with the rest of his team launched an assault on the KND Moonbase aiming to steal the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. Garfield and his team came into conflict with The Prospectors and a team of Decommissioning Operatives working for Numbuh 86's side in the civil war. A fight broke out with Garfield primarily fighting the Decommissioning operatives. The mission was scrubbed and a full retreat was ordered by the timely appearance of Numbuh 202, who'd brought with her a huge cannon, which was in reality a bubble blower. Garfield later appeared in KND: Legion's Shadow, where he and the rest of the Delightful Children 2.0 launched another attempt to steal the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., this time using one of their own to manipulate The Prospector leader and acquire his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. in order to take control of the Moonbase. Although initially successful, the entirety of the team was repelled by the operative in question. Four years later, in KND: Passive Tendencies, Garfield reappeared having become one of Quahog's numerous costumed villains working for Benedict Uno once more. During the events of the story, Garfield was released fro Brookfield Insane Asylum by Monger and let loose on the city in order to wear down Sandman. Garfield fought Sandman at the local Zoo, where he set The Moose's habitat on fire. The Moose then rose up from the habitat and incapacitated him long enough for Sandman to defeat Garfield. Garfield made another appearance in KND: Galactic Endgame, where he was folded into Benedict's Gestalt Program and made apart of Single Root. With Single Root, Garfield destroyed the KND Arctic Base, killing everyone present. Nextgen Series Garfield joins the Neo Brotherhood of Evil alongside other Sandman rogues, later to become part of the main Brotherhood and assume the name, Firefly II. He was at one point captured by Doflamingo, Sr. and made into a toy by Sugar, but the curse wore off following Sugar's defeat in Legend of the Seven Lights. In Sector MG, Garfield attacks Motorville under Affright's orders, aiming to lure Sector MG and capture the Hat Kid, but he is apprehended by the team and the damage he caused was magically fixed. Personality Following the work of his idol, Garfield enjoys seeing things burn and relishing as the flames spread destruction. He has a mirror in which he talks to his reflection, which depicts a humanoid firefly with hypnotic eyes. Stories He's Appeared *KND: Civil War *KND: Legion's Shadow *KND: Passive Tendencies *KND: Galactic Endgame *Sector MG Trivia *Garfield's theme song is "Mad World" by Gary Jules. *Garfield's villain persona is based off of DC Comic villain 'Firefly', whose real name was Garfield Lynns. Category:Out of Mind Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Delightful Children Category:Villains Category:Needs Updating Category:BOE Members Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists